


Отклонение

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Многие космические десантники относились к апотекариону без всякой любви.Зифер Зид его попросту ненавидел.





	Отклонение

Многие космические десантники относились к апотекариону без всякой любви.

Некоторые воспринимали процедуры медике как презренную слабость, напоминание о несовершенстве плоти, постыдную человеческую черту, от которой не избавились до конца.

Некоторые воспринимали процедуры как временное неудобство, неприятное, но неизбежное, чтобы продолжить служить Императору в полную силу.

Некоторые воспринимали процедуры как неизбежное зло, призванное бороться с еще большим злом ― пороками генного семени.

Некоторое воспринимали процедуры, как досадную помеху, отвлекающую от ежедневных тренировок и важных обязанностей.

Многие космические десантники не любили апотекарион.

Зифер Зид его попросту ненавидел.

Об апотекарионе Вороньего Шпиля брат Зид знал больше, чем бы ему хотелось. Изматывающие тренировки, постоянная проверка собственных возможностей, обучение, не всегда проходящее дозволенными методами…

Юный Зифер проводил в апотекарионе примерно столько же времени, сколько проводил в тренировочных ямах, в сенсориуме и на боевых полигонах. Не смертельные, но неприятные травмы сопровождались неизменным выговором от апотекариев, а процесс выздоровления в сознании Зида ассоциировался с бесконечной, всепоглощающей скукой и изматывающей до зубовного скрежета неподвижностью.

С возрастом, приобретя необходимый опыт, Зиду удавалось избегать попадания в апотекарион достаточно долго. Прямо сказать, с того момента, как он получил черный панцирь и благословленный силовой доспех, надолго в апотекарионе он задерживался всего два или три раза за многие десятилетия.

И в Карауле Смерти он был намерен продолжать эту славную традицию.

Но удача была чудовищно капризной дамой. Противоречивой, как доклады перепуганных гвардейцев, непредсказуемой, как орочье мышление и упрямой, как стая тиранидов.

За годы службы Зиду несколько раз удавалось избежать по-настоящему серьезных травм, отделываясь малой кровью.

И тем противнее ему было теперь созерцать нейтрально-серый, не раздражающий уставшие глаза потолок, освещенный мягким светом люм-полос. Тем противнее было слышать, как мерно попискивает на два голоса счетчик пульса. Тем противнее было чувствовать, как покусывают кожу на правом предплечье иглы датчиков и капельниц.

Локоть и запястье стягивали мягкие флекс-пластовые ремешки, не столько удерживая, сколько ненавязчиво напоминая, что истыканной датчиками рукой лучше не шевелить. Еще добрый десяток игл легонько кусался на висках и за ушами, у оснований шеи и челюсти.

Разозлиться как следует не получалось ― одна из капельниц, как инопланетный паразит, впрыскивала в его кровь сложный состав, разжижающий кровь, похоже, вместе с мозгами. Зид чувствовал странное, равнодушное спокойствие, хотя его мысли были ясными и даже почти не путались. Голова не казалась набитой слипшимися водорослями, как это часто бывало от транквилизаторов, но любая негативная мысль разглаживалась, окунала хвост в море этого равнодушия и потихоньку тонула там вся.

И вместо беспокойства в ожидании результатов обследования в душе Зида шевелился меланхоличный интерес, сухое любопытство…

А вот страха не было.

Совсем.

Хотя Зид не сомневался, что он должен быть. Он просто обязан был быть.

Если прогноз брата-апотекария Га’рен’хетша подтвердится, то…

Зид думал об этом и сам удивлялся тому, как спокойно удается ждать результатов. Даже обидно как-то было.

Он точно помнил, что испугался, когда открыл глаза и увидел серый потолок. Он точно помнил, что испугался, когда открыл глаза перед этим, и увидел побелевшее лицо Фосса, который о чем-то его просил.

И точно помнил, что испугался в тот момент, когда левую половину черепа как будто вырвало чужими когтями вместе с мозгом, частью лица и куском шеи.

Сначала был страх. А потом уже пришла боль.

Это случилось на тренировке. Истребительная команда «Коготь» отрабатывала тактику скрытного прохождения на складе с боеприпасами. Камеры слежения, защитные системы всех мастей, лазерные целеуказатели, мгновенная реакция сервиторов-охранников на малейший раздражитель, а вокруг ― лабиринты из ящиков, стоек и контейнеров, набитых взрывчаткой и боеприпасами самого разного калибра. Любая схватка с охранниками приводила к детонации всего склада от шального выстрела. Любая рукопашная стычка приводила к детонации склада от шальной искры, улетевшей от силового оружия. Обнаружение команды тоже приводило к детонации ― по условиям симуляции, противник был готов взорвать склад в случае провала операции, чтобы тот не достался лояльным войскам. Приходилось лавировать в узком лабиринте переходов, рассчитанных на смертных, между мостками, не выдерживающими веса десантников, между контейнерами со сверхтоксичным газом. Добраться до цели, обезвредить сервиторов-охранников, затем системы защиты, затем установить маячок, защищая его от обнаружения на спасительные пять минут ― а затем за эти пять минут удрать со склада, избегая детонации.

Из пяти истребительных команд Караула Смерти с заданием справилось три. «Коготь» вышел на полигон последним. Наблюдать друг за другом команды права не имели, чтобы никто не получал преимущество и возможность проанализировать чужие ошибки. Но товарищи дожидались Карраса и его команду, попутно делая ставки.

Сорок четыре минуты тридцать восемь и сорок четыре сотых секунды. Такой результат показывал хроно, когда «Коготь» убрался со склада, успешно выполнив задачу. Карраса и его бойцов на выходе уже ждали ― их встретили приветственными криками и гулким стуком кулаков по нагрудникам.

Зид помнил, как они успели обменяться шуточками с Гайрульфом Огненной пастью, вожаком «Скрамасакса». Помнил, как Марек из «Ятагана» хлопнул Карраса по плечу и что-то насмешливо спросил. Каррас даже шлем стащил, словно для того, чтобы ему в глаза посмотреть.

Зид тоже успел стащить шлем. Успел тряхнуть головой, заставляя черные пряди рассыпаться по плечам.

А больше он ничего не успел. И ничего не запомнил.

Нет, кажется, он издал какой-то звук. Он помнил, как горло напряглось, а голосовые связки завибрировали. Но кричал ли он, коротко охнул или просто выдохнул ― этого он уже не знал.

Ему показалось сначала, что кто-то ударил его топором по голове, рассекая череп на две ровные половинки. Одну почему-то обдало холодом, вторую охватил огонь. Как будто что-то маленькое, какой-то демон, какой-то гретчин, напрыгнуло сзади, вцепилось коготками в мягкий, беззащитный мозг, и начало его жрать.

Зид смутно помнил, как схватился за голову. Помнил ощущение собственной шелковой, чуть влажной шевелюры под пальцами. Помнил, как удивился, обнаружив, что голова абсолютно цела, что ее не едят гретчины и она не расходится под пальцами надвое. И даже крови не было, хотя уж кровь-то должна была быть, наверное.

Он ослеп на один глаз, оглох на одно ухо и перестал понимать, держится ли еще рукой за ту половину головы. Он не чувствовал ничего, ни руки, ни плеча, ни шеи. Его как будто поедало пламя, добиралось до груди, до спины, а потом проглотило и всю ногу.

Перед глазами растеклась чернота. Плотная, твердая, сплошная. Встала перед лицом, ударила по подставленным ладоням, гулко хлопнула по нагруднику.

Кто-то взял его, заставил отвернуться от стены, а потом один глаз ― тот, который не сожрало пламя, ― выхватил в черноте побелевшее лицо, потешно распахнутые глаза, окладистую светлую бородку. Где-то загрохотал гром, и Зид не сразу сообразил, что это ― чужой бас, глухой и взволнованный.

В памяти всплыл нужный набор звуков.

_Омни_.

Пламя затихло ненадолго, отошло прочь, как приливная волна, и Зид даже на миг снова начал соображать. И понял, что черная стена ― это пол, на котором он лежит, что побелевшее перепуганное лицо принадлежит Максиммиону Фоссу, который держит его за плечи и о чем-то спрашивает, то и дело называя по имени.

А потом пламя вернулось. И теперь Зид чувствовал его каждой клеткой тела. Он чувствовал, как умирают клетки, обугливаются нервы, как рассыпается в пепел череп, а следом течет расплавленный мозг. Невыносимо медленно.

И невыносимо больно.

А закричать он уже не успел ― в черепе что-то лопнуло, чернота перед глазами сменилась краснотой, а потом снова чернотой ― и эта новая чернота забрала с собой все другие краски, все звуки, все запахи.

Но Зид был ей благодарен. Вместе с красками, звуками и запахами чернота забрала с собой и боль.

Он пришел в себя в апотекарионе Дамарота. После глухой черноты апотекарион был слишком светлым, слишком шумным и слишком живым. Копошились у консолей сервиторы, негромко переговаривались трое апотекариев, обсуждая, как понял Зид, показания мониторов. Двоих из десантников он видел ― один из них, старший апотекарий Дамарота Кар’шек Га’рен’хетш из Саламандр, стоял в его ногах, второй подключал датчики к рукам Зида. Третий оставался для него невидимым, но Зид слышал его голос и чувствовал, как висков касаются сильные горячие пальцы.

Разговоры неожиданно замолкли, и Зид, подняв глаза, обнаружил, что брат Га’рен’хетш смотрит прямо на него.

О сынах Вулкана ходило множество легенд, и многие из них рассказывали о той доброте, с которой Саламандры относятся к смертным, мягкости, которую они проявляют к братьям из других орденов ― с ней могла разве что тягаться твердость, с которой они уничтожали врагов Империума. Многие имперские архивы рассказывали о помощи, оказанной Саламандрами выжившим на Истваане-V воинам из лояльных легионов.

Но брат Кар’шек Га’рен’хетш был самым суровым, непреклонным и жестким десантником, которого Зиду доводилось встречать. Его гулкий бас обычно был сух, как камень в жаровне, а взгляд алых глаз пронзал собеседников насквозь лучше всяких сканеров. По всей видимости, два столетия, проведенные им в Карауле Смерти, выжгли в его душе любую мягкость.

В рассеянном свете люм-полос жесткий белый ежик волос апотекария как будто светился, и его черное лицо казалось еще чернее.

Алые глаза Саламандра встретились с черными глазами Гвардейца Ворона. Зид несколько раз моргнул, отгоняя выступившие от света слезы, и тот, кто стоял у его изголовья, легким движением вытер ему веки нетканой салфеткой.

― Ты очнулся, брат? ― глухо спросил Саламандр. В тишине полупустого зала его низкий баз напомнил рокот пробуждающегося вулкана. ― Ты слышишь меня?

― Слышу, ― если голос Га’рен’хетша напоминал рокот, то собственный голос Зида походил скорее на шелест осенней листвы на ветру. Он не помнил, чтобы кричал от боли, не ощущал жжения в натруженном горле, но голос почему-то осип и плохо слушался.

― Помнишь, как тебя зовут?

― Боевой брат Зифер Зид, Третья рота Гвардии Ворона, ― в сип начали вмешиваться резкие, визгливые ноты ― голос возвращался частями, как будто его передавали через поврежденный инфопровод.

― Где ты находишься?

― В апотекарионе, я полагаю. На Дамароте, орбитальной крепости Караула Смерти. Если только меня не увезли куда-нибудь.

― Как ты сюда попал?

― Был призван на службу в Караул Смерти шестьдесят восемь стандартных месяцев назад, распределен в истребительную команду «Коготь».

Га’рен’хетш кивнул, отмечая что-то на планшете и поднял взгляд на того, кто стоял у изголовья койки. Защелкали переключатели, негромко загудело ожившее оборудование.

― Мозговая активность в норме, реакция на визуальные и аудиальные раздражители нормальная, ― сообщил еще один голос, чуть выше и чуть резче, ― речевые импульсы проходят без задержек.

Что-то загудело, зажужжало, чья-то рука в белом наруче подвела в поле зрения Зида огромный серебристый короб с множеством сервоконечностей, похожий на паука с лапками. Лапки опустились вниз, словно почуяв жертву, засновали над лежащим телом, отыскивая вживленные в плоть разъемы, и каждый раз, находя очередной, как будто кусались тонкими жалами. Зид вспомнил, что на самом деле это были энергоимпульсы. Стандартная процедура проверки разъемов. Но на этот раз иглы, вонзавшиеся в виски и за ушами, неприятно завибрировали, словно вгрызаясь сильнее.

― Время отклика мозговых центров ― двадцать три и пять десятых наносекунды, ― сообщил десантник, которого Зид по-прежнему не видел.

Га’рен’хетш кивнул и сделал жест второму апотекарию. Тот отсоединил часть датчиков от рук и головы Зида, и подключил несколько новых. Сгиб локтя куснула игла капельницы.

― Раствор на сорок пять, ― негромко проговорил апотекарий, ― должно хватить.

― Можно даже пятьдесят, ― так же негромко ответил Га’рен’хетш, ― у Гвардейцев Ворона погрешность выше.

Апотекарий кивнул и принялся корректировать дозу вводимых лекарств. Зид понятия не имел, о чем они говорят, но упоминание «погрешностей» ему совсем не понравилось.

― Что с мной? ― тихо спросил он. Голос вернулся до конца, но теперь в нем появилась неприятная дрожь.

― Вот это мы как раз и пытаемся выяснить, ― ответил апотекарий, возившийся с капельницей. ― Первичное обследование никаких серьезных нарушений не выявило, но некоторые серьезные проблемы на ранних стадиях не заметны. В твоем личном деле никаких проблем в процессе преобразования не отмечено, но изменения в геносемени могут начаться в любом возрасте…

Зиду на мгновение показалось, что койка под ним покрылась инеем.

― Изменения? Какие изменения?..

― Разрушение, ― ответил Га’рен’хетш. ― Мутация. Тлетворное влияние варпа, интоксикация секретом ксеносов, длительные нагрузки выше индивидуальных рекомендуемых пределов ― есть множество триггеров, запускающих деструктивный процесс внутри прогеноидных желез. Внешние симптомы, кажущиеся неожиданными, на самом деле часто являются результатом воздействия конкретных факторов.

― А попроще можно? ― хмуро поинтересовался Зид. Кажется, тот, кто стоял у его изголовья, негромко усмехнулся.

― Говоря проще, ― сухо продолжил Га’рен’хетш, ― причин у твоего приступа может быть множество. Учитывая нестабильность геносемени Гвардии Ворона, из всего возможного списка наиболее вероятной причиной я вижу именно запустившийся внутренний процесс. По крайней мере, пока мы не докажем обратное.

Зид поджал губы, чувствуя, как у него дрожит челюсть. Зубы стучали друг об друга, и каждое их касание набатом отдавалось в черепе. Зид слышал это постукивание и изнутри, и снаружи, несинхронное, судорожное, и не сразу сообразил, что у него застучали об койку дрожащие пальцы ― запястья и локти были зафиксированы, а пальцы дрожали, как трава на ветру.

Примарх милосердный, неужели он боится?..

Неужели он боится так, чтобы трястись, как желторотый скаут, впервые угодивший в апотекарион?

― Содержание адреналина увеличилось в два раза, ― раздался голос третьего апотекария. ― Нестандартные мозговые импульсы не обнаружены.

Га’рен’хетш кивнул и снова посмотрел Зиду в глаза.

― Не бойся. Рано бояться.

― Я не боюсь, ― откликнулся тот. Вышло даже достаточно убедительно.

― Мы взяли все необходимые пробы, ― продолжил Га’рен’хетш, ― Трехмерные снимки сделаны. Анализ много времени не займет. У тебя есть два часа, пока будет действовать анестезия. Постарайся отдохнуть.

Он отошел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа. Апотекарий, закончивший возиться с капельницами, наклонился, и Зид наконец-то рассмотрел его лицо. Брат Аурио из Новадесанта. Один из тех, кто штопал Карраса после операции на Кьяро.

Койка под Зидом качнулась и плавно развернулась. Брат Аурио повел ее к выходу из операционной. Краем глаза Зид успел заметить наконец-то третьего из говоривших. Им оказался Сор’хал из Белых Шрамов, некогда такой же член истребительной команды, как и сам Зид. Неудивительно, что он не узнал Сор’хала по голосу ― тот прибыл в крепость всего две недели назад, и они с Зидом почти не общались.

Койка плавно уплыла в соседний зал, уже больше похожий на типовую палату. Там она покладисто замерла на креплениях, апотекарии в четыре руки зафиксировали крепления, подключили несколько систем и, наконец, отвязали Зиду руки.

― Отдыхай, брат, ― мягко велел Аурио, чуть приподнимая подголовник и накрывая Зида покрывалом. ― Если тебе что-то понадобится ― кнопка вызова у тебя под правой рукой.

Сор’хал молча кивнул, и оба апотекария ушли, оставив Зида наедине с попискивающими мониторами и тусклыми люм-полосами.

Несколько минут Гвардеец Ворона просто смотрел в потолок. Голова не болела, и на смену удушливой рези пришло странное ощущение, когда боль обязательно должна быть, но ее нет.

Зид прикрыл глаза.

_Изменение. _

_Разрушение. Мутация. _

_У тебя есть два часа._

Мониторы снова начали недовольно пищать, и Зид несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая колотящиеся сердца.

Сердца успокаиваться не хотели.

Они стучали все быстрее, сбиваясь с ритма.

_Совсем как тогда._

Вспомнив, чему его однажды научили, Зид осторожно, чтобы не задеть провода капельниц и датчиков, плотно закрыл ладонями нос и рот, и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, заставляя расправиться третье легкое. Оно подключалось только при больших нагрузках, а сейчас Зид неподвижно лежал, и потому оно почти сразу же сжалось обратно. Но вдохи в три легких мигом насытили его кровь кислородом так, что подступающая к горлу паника улеглась, а сердца успокоились. 

Мониторы снова недовольно пискнули, фиксируя скачок кислорода, но почти сразу же умолкли.

Стало легче.

_«Учитывая нестабильность геносемени Гвардии Ворона…»_

Два часа. Два часа, варп их всех побери…

Мутации были давним проклятием Гвардии Ворона. Высокая смертность среди рекрутов, низкий процент приживаемости прогеноидов, угроза отторжения органов на любой стадии преобразований. Да и тем, кто успешно преодолел их все, не всегда удавалось избежать неожиданных изменений. У кого-то черноту волос разрезали белые полосы седины, у кого-то переламывался голос, у кого-то возникали мелкие, но достаточно странные мутации. Одним из таких мутантов был капитан четвертой роты Аэтон Шаан ― генетический сбой выражался в причудливых кошачьих глазах, ярко-желтых, с вертикальным зрачком. У других сбои были попроще ― так, например, магистр Корвин Северакс в процессе преобразования стал почти полной копией примарха, но почти лишился голоса, и его благородная внешность резко контрастировала с хриплым, резким тембром, с присвистом на звонких согласных.

А были и те, кому повезло еще меньше.

Зиферу было пятнадцать стандартных лет, когда он увидел их в первый и последний раз.

Тогда он в полной мере осознал, насколько тонок лед, по которому ходят его собратья.

Тогда ему было пятнадцать. Он был слетком, дурным и нахальным. Он был объектом восхищения и зависти товарищей и головной болью наставников. И, конечно же, он ничуть не отличался от остальных воронят, искавших дурацкой славы, играющих друг перед другом мускулами.

Он оказался достаточно любопытным, чтобы слушать байки старших товарищей, и достаточно самонадеянным, чтобы рискнуть и опровергнуть их.

На дисциплину в Вороньем Шпиле во многих отношениях смотрели сквозь пальцы. Скаутам дозволялось многое. Им позволяли воровать продукты из рефектория, аколитам апотекариона ― перевязочные материалы и мазь от синяков, чтобы помогать товарищам скрывать следы несанкционированных вылазок в несанкционированные места, а будущие технодесантники горстями выносили детали для отмычек. Скаутам дозволялось многое ― до тех пор, пока они не позволяли себя обнаружить. По Шпилю даже старая шутка ходила ― не за то, мол, побили, что еду украл, а за то, что отпечатки оставил.

Наставники считали, что таким образом молодые Вороны повышают навыки скрытного проникновения, учатся добывая боеприпасы и преодолевать системы защиты. Кое-кто, как капитан Шрайк, даже лично задавал слеткам подобные задачки, обещая хорошую награду. Но пойманных с поличным наказывали вдвойне ― за проступок и за обнаружение ― не делая поблажек никому.

В крепости-монастыре было достаточно укромных мест, закрытых и заблокированных еще с тех времен, когда тень примарха касалась этих стен. Много было и таких мест, куда скаутам попросту не полагалось доступа. Какие-то из таких мест считались легкими и проникновение туда не больно-то прибавляло славы в глазах товарищей. Какие-то, напротив, могли вознести на самый верх в иерархии стаи даже тех, кому удавалось подобраться хотя бы достаточно близко.

Конечно же, и рассказывали про такие места достаточно. Скауты шепотом пересказывали друг другу, как услышали от знакомых, что их знакомые видели тех, кто забрался в самые недозволенные места. Кто-то так и погибал там, кого-то уводили прочь капелланы и больше никто их не видел, а если уведенные и возвращались, то ничего не помнили и не узнавали собственных друзей. Кто-то возвращался благополучно, но рассказывал о таких ужасах, что в их рассказы верилось слабо: кто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти стал бы держать в крепости―монастыре _такое_?..

Это была Ночь Скорби. Зифер хорошо помнил.

Ночью Скорби называли ночь, когда Коракс покинул Шпиль. Сразу за ней следовал Рассвет Расставания ― согласно архивам, в то утро командование ордена ― тогда еще легиона, ― вошло в покои примарха и обнаружило его пропажу.

В Ночь Скорби Шпиль окутывала тишина. Замолкали механизмы, кроме самых важных, гас свет, прекращались разговоры. Даже шепот в ту ночь считался святотатством. Братья расходились по кельям, коридоры пустели, и черные птицы, населявшие крепость, становились ее полноправными хозяевами. Библиарии ордена в такую ночь погружались в общую медитацию, пытаясь отыскать психический след примарха в потоках варпа. Скауты тоже расходились по общим кельям, стараясь не шуметь, но дурноголовым юнцам тишина, повисавшая в крепости, казалась слишком тяжелой. Сначала они невольно прислушивались ― вдруг и правда где-то в коридорах прошелестит легкая поступь их генетического отца? ― а затем кто-то первым нарушил благочестивое молчание, завязались разговоры, и кто-то рассказал очередную страшную байку ― что именно в такую ночь можно услышать, как стонут и воют несчастные чудовища, запертые глубоко в подвалах.

На него, конечно, зашикали, но в общей спальне ненадолго повисла тишина ― мальчишки невольно навострили уши, вслушиваясь в малейшие шорохи, но никто из них не услышал ничего, кроме дыхания остальных.

А потом где-то недалеко негромко загудела вентиляция, и слетки подняли товарища на смех. Тот упрямо стоял на своем, завязался жаркий спор, и Зид, разгоряченный смехом, не выдержал первым. Он заявил, что сейчас же спустится в подвал и посмотрит, воет ли там кто-нибудь.

― Так они тебя туда и пустят, ― фыркнул Нейке Векк, скаут, рассказавший историю, ― там на каждом углу караул и система защиты, как на святой Терре.

― Нет такой системы защиты, которую нельзя было бы обойти, ― уверенно заявил Зид. ― Все системы защиты здесь создавали такие же десантники, которые мыслили, как и мы. И слабости у них были такие же.

Товарищей его уверенность не слишком убедила, но после короткого спора все-таки Зид выскользнул из кельи, наскоро натянув штаны и тунику.

Задача была простой: спуститься и вернуться, прихватив с собой какое-нибудь доказательство, что он и правда побывал на нижних этажах. Без доказательств слетки друг другу на слово не верили.

В ту ночь в коридорах Шпиля было тихо, темно и пусто. Это была идеальная ночь для разведывательной вылазки.

Неслышно ступая босыми ногами по ледяному полу, Зифер скользил вдоль стен, стараясь выбирать уголки потемнее. Конечно, шансов встретить кого-нибудь из братьев было мало, но библиарии вполне могли уловить сияние юной души где-то поблизости, и тогда бы Зиду точно не поздоровилось. В Ночь Скорби скаутам не полагалось покидать келий.

Общие коридоры он преодолел почти что без проблем ― однажды ему показалось, что за его спиной в тенях кто-то проскользнул, но, юркнув в темный угол и обернувшись, Зифер никого не увидел. Где-то в паре шагов от него, наверху, что-то зашуршало, захлопало крыльями, обменялось недовольным карканьем с невидимым собратом. Откуда-то издали ответили, так же хрипло и недовольно.

Зид направился дальше, и, пройдя две вспомогательных лестницы, остановился на одном из пролетов. Подковырнув карманным ножом решетку воздухоотвода, он приподнял ее и забрался в черную пасть шахты.

Гвардия Ворона издревле славилась своими способностями к скрытности, незаметному проникновению в тылы противника, к неожиданным диверсиям и планам, потрясающим воображение своим коварством. Конечно же, в таком ордене знали толк в ударах в спину ― как в том, чтобы наносить их, так и в том, чтобы отражать.

На практике у Гвардии Ворона было три крепости. Черная Башня, переименованная в Вороний Шпиль, имела одну планировку, запутанные системы потайных переходов и скрытых дверей создавали еще одну крепость, прячущуюся в первой, а третью образовывала паутина вентиляционных шахт, вспомогательных труб и грузовых тоннелей. Полным планом крепости располагало только высшее командование, но и того, что было известно простым братьям, хватало, чтобы срезать путь или добраться до потайных мест. Некоторые маршруты использовались для скаутских тренировок. Поговаривали, что некоторые излишне любопытные скауты порой обнаруживали тот или иной участок, но их быстро заставляли умолкнуть. А уж о способности капитана третьей роты Кайваана Шрайка укрываться в тоннелях и переходах от наставников, и вовсе ходили легенды.

Зиду в тоннелях доводилось бывать не раз ― и на тренировках, под присмотром сержантов Десятой, и просто так, из любопытства и жажды приключений. До нижних машинных залов он добрался довольно быстро. Здесь в трубах было жарче и шумнее ― стенки вибрировали от гула механизмов, поддерживающих системы жизнеобеспечения. Где-то гудели генераторы, подпитывая кузницы и апотекарион, где-то вращались огромные лопасти, подталкивая по трубам воздух, где-то булькала и чавкала система переработки и очистки отходов, а однажды над самым ухом у Зифера зажурчала в трубе вода, подаваемая куда-то наверх. Судя по мерным, мокрым хлопкам помп, вода шла в оранжереи.

Здесь воздух становился более затхлым, на губах оседала пыль, горчившая на языке. Пару раз Зида обдавало теплом ― решетки воздухозаборников выходили в машинные залы, ― а затем гул постепенно затих, остался где-то позади, и теперь из редких щелей приходил холодок.

Уши начало слегка давить. Где-то дальше, в самой глубине Освобождения, прятались гравитационные генераторы.

Зифер ненадолго остановился у одного из воздухозаборников, пытаясь понять, сколько он уже пришел. Машинные залы остались позади, наверху ― трубы все еще мелко подрагивали у него под пальцами, но гул окончательно смолк, а тепло почти не чувствовалось. Металлические трубы здесь были ледяными даже сквозь толстый слой пыли и осадка, а из воздухозаборника тянуло сырой землей и кислой, почти испарившейся водой.

Шахтные слои. Значит, он спустился вниз, на уровни старых коридоров. Здесь, пожалуй, можно вылезти наружу ― в коридоры почти никто не заглядывал и большую часть времени они стояли пустыми, хотя раньше ими активно пользовались ликейские надзиратели: коридоры соединяли шахтные комплексы с Черной башней. Сейчас старые шахты были законсервированы и нужды в коридорах практически не было, а уж в Ночь Скорби нужно было целое чудо, чтобы встретить здесь кого-нибудь.

С решеткой пришлось повозиться ― стыки заросли соляным осадком, и понадобилось достаточно усилий, чтобы отковырять ее. Наконец, она поддалась, и в лицо Зиду хлынул стылый сырой воздух, пахнущий землей, солью и застарелой, древней смертью.

Лакуны от старых шахт частично использовались под склады, и, наверное, если хорошо поискать, здесь вполне можно было обнаружить что-нибудь стоящее, что сгодилось бы в качестве трофея.

Коридор тянулся в обе стороны, вокруг было тихо и темно, и даже улучшенным глазам скаута отчаянно не хватало света. Тускло люминисцирующая плесень помогала понять, где стены, но больше от нее толка не было. Зифер осторожно выбрался в коридор и поежился. Под ногами обнаружились сырые ледяные камни, скользкие от грязи, и скаут отчаянно пожалел, что был босиком. Пошарив в кармане штанов, он обнаружил смотанные эластичные бинты, оставшиеся с боевых тренировок, и, поразмыслив, обмотал ими ступни. Стало не так холодно и скользко, но все равно противно.

Зифер задумчиво огляделся по сторонам, выбирая, куда пойти. На стенах в сумраке светлели полустершиеся, размытые указатели, но прочесть по ним что-либо было совершенно невозможно.

Про какие «подвалы Шпиля» говорили его товарищи? На роль «подвала» годилось сразу несколько мест ― старые разгрузочные площадки, перекрестки старых коридоров, заброшенные шахты, превращенные в склады, или те коридоры, которые держали в рабочем состоянии на самые крайние случаи, чтобы орден смог отступить, если крепость будет захвачена.

Но где именно может быть «подвал»?

Пока Зифер размышлял, зябко переступая с ноги на ногу, откуда-то повеяло холодком, словно по старому коридору пролетел сквозняк. Значит, где-то недалеко либо выход куда-то наружу, либо достаточно большой и вентилируемый зал…

На этой мысли Зифер осекся. Кому может понадобиться вентиляция в старых шахтах?

На мгновение живот свело от странного, иррационального страха. Может быть, это не ветерок? Может быть, просто кто-то прошел мимо него, невидимый в темноте? Может быть, и правда в эту ночь… Коракс ходит по коридорам Шпиля, неуловимый для чужих глаз?

Зифер тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли.

Какой еще Коракс… Здесь? Что ему делать в шахтах? Он может вольготно ходить по любым коридорам, даже в кельи заходить, и его никто не увидит…

От этой мысли спокойнее не стало.

Зифер медленно и глубоко вдохнул, так же медленно выдохнул, и потихоньку пошел туда, откуда веяло холодком.

Он успел пройти не так уж и далеко. Сначала ему показалось, что у него глаза привыкают к темноте, но спустя еще пару шагов он понял, что сумрак вокруг и правда рассеивается. А потом темный коридор и вовсе вывел его к другому, освещенному тусклыми люм-полосами, работавшими в треть мощности.

Зифер даже ущипнул себя за руку, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не показалось. Нет, полосы и впрямь светились, мутно и гнилостно, и негромко, мерно гудели.

Поразмыслив, Зифер свернул в коридор, и вскоре вышел к еще одному, затем еще и еще. Где-то люмены горели чуть ярче, где-то чуть тише, но во всех коридорах было светло и куда меньше пыли. А затем Зифер и вовсе оказался в небольшом зале, заставленном ящиками. Кое-какие были вскрыты, кое-какие плотно запечатаны. Юркнув в тень, Зид убедился, что его не засекли возможные пиктеры под потолком, и рассмотрел ближайшие ящики.

В одних, судя по маркировке, было оружие. А вот в других, похоже, медикаменты ― на черных металлических боках массивных контейнеров белела спираль апотекариона.

А больше Зифер ничего рассмотреть не успел ― совсем рядом послышались шаги и голоса. Говорившие не боялись быть обнаруженными, и, похоже, о Ночи Скорби то ли не знали, то ли забыли, но их низкие, гулкие голоса эхом отдавались по всему залу. Разговор был повседневный ― о караульной службе, о поставках оружия и расписании дежурств, ― и, когда шаги отдалились, Зифер рискнул выглянуть.

Говоривших было трое ― трое десантников в полном боевом облачении терминаторов. Их голоса через решетки шлемов звучали совсем незнакомо. Зифер успел заметить несколько знаков отличия и метку на одном из наплечников, прежде чем воины скрылись за ящиками.

Чернокрылые. Ветераны из Первой роты.

Никто во всем ордене не мог тягаться с Чернокрылыми в плане навыков и боевого опыта. И если Зиду удастся обвести вокруг пальца ветерана ― это будет покруче, чем какой-то пыльный сувенир из заброшенных складов!

Улыбнувшись этим мыслям, скаут осторожно юркнул следом.

Чем дальше уходили они вглубь складов, тем больше становилось света и меньше ящиков. И очень скоро Зиферу пришлось снова забраться наверх, на длинную и широкую трубу, тянущуюся под потолком. Двигаться необходимо было осторожно ― поверх трубы накопился вековой слой пыли, в котором то и дело копошились какие-то насекомые. Пыль комкалась под пальцами, пушилась под ногами, и от малейшего неосторожного взмаха норовила комками посыпаться вниз. Черные штаны скаута быстро посерели, и на мгновение в его голове зашевелилась дурная, но в целом логичная мысль изваляться в пыли целиком ― так будет гораздо проще спрятаться. В этот момент руку снова пощекотали маленькие многочисленные ножки, и Зифер представил, как будет вычесывать это все из волос ― и тут же отмел эту идею.

Труба под пальцами едва ощутимо вибрировала, изредка оттуда раздавался стук, словно что-то маленькое, проносясь мимо, задевало стенки. Зифер запоздало сообразил, что в трубе, похоже, не воздух, а биоотходы. Но в таком случае… куда она идет? Система жизнеобеспечения так глубоко не уходила, а технический этаж остался далеко наверху. В шахтах канализационные системы свои, и, сказать по правде, там гораздо чаще довольствовались не специально проложенными трубами, а естественными углублениями и лакунами в толще породы. Кому может понадобится канализационная труба на подземных складах?

Он наклонился, прислушиваясь. Мелкие фракции постукивали сначала под руками, затем уходили дальше, а значит, он направляется к началу трубы. Юношеский азарт сменился любопытством, и Зифер пополз вперед, стараясь не шуметь.

В пыли он все-таки измазался ― пару раз пришлось припасть к трубе, дожидаясь, пока мимо пройдут Чернокрылые. Они не ходили здесь меньше, чем по двое, и чем дальше Зифер уходил, тем меньше ему это нравилось.

Что они делают здесь в ночь, когда ничего делать не положено?

Откуда-то повеяло холодком, и нос пощекотал запах озона. Труба повернула и снова пошла вперед ― склад тянулся далеко вперед, все так же ярко освещенный.

А больше Зифер ничего заметить не успел. Где-то дальше по коридору раздался крик, и скаут прижался к трубе, едва не зажав рефлекторно уши.

Так не мог кричать человек. И десантник тоже.

Так вообще не могло кричать что-то живое.

И все же крик явно исходил из глотки живого существа.

И, похоже, ему было очень, очень больно.

Следом за криком раздался грохот. Что-то стучало металлом о металл, неритмично и судорожно. Так стучит тот, кому очень, очень страшно. И у кого почти не осталось времени.

А затем что-то лязгнуло и все стихло.

Зифер поднял голову, осмотрелся, и, плохо соображая, что делает, пополз по трубе вперед. Может быть, где-то там кому-то из братьев нужна помощь. Может быть, что-то случилось. Может быть…

Крик раздался снова.

И теперь ему вторил другой.

Зифер почувствовал, как у него трясутся пальцы. Кажется, из-под его руки вылетело пару хлопьев пыли, медленно опускаясь вниз, но он не стал обращать на это внимание.

Труба повернула еще раз, и разветвилась на сотню маленьких, уходящих куда-то вдаль, вширь, и Зифер, пробравшись вперед, посмотрел вниз.

Коридор, вдоль которого он полз, оканчивался небольшой лестницей. Та вела в третий зал, и этот зал на склад уже был совсем не похож. Зифер слабо представлял себе, что здесь было раньше, но мог догадываться. Вдоль стен виднелись мутные светлые пятна силовых полей, похоже, закрывавших двери камер. В одной из стен темнели внушительные ворота ― судя по маркировке, табличкам и индикаторам доступа, там была либо лаборатория, либо хранилище чего-то особенно опасного. А может быть, все сразу.

У ворот стояли на карауле двое Чернокрылых. Еще двое прохаживались по залу. В отличие от тех, кто попадался Зиферу в коридорах, все они молчали.

По спине у скаута пополз холодок. Он слышал про это место ― в Десятой роте ходили самые разные байки о том, что творилось в Черной башне до появления Коракса. Про Красный уровень, где ликейцев пытали такими способами, которые не мог породить человеческий разум, про ужасы, которые творили в подвалах с провинившимися заключенными. Шептались, что в подземных лабораториях над каторжниками проводили опыты адепты медике из техногильдий, занимающихся разработкой лекарств и имплантатов. Шептались, что здесь испытывали средства, позволяющие излечить или замедлить мутационные процессы ― и здоровых каторжников делали мутантами, чтобы затем пытаться их вылечить. Что им отрезали руки и ноги, что от них оставались только головы, пока инженеры проверяли реакции мозга на приживляемые аугменты.

Шептались о многом.

Но зачем, ради Трона и Терры, эти лаборатории могли понадобиться Гвардии Ворона?..

В ушах у Зифера снова зазвучал голос Векка. О мутантах, которых держат здесь, внизу.

Нет. Это не может быть правдой. Такое не смогли бы скрыть. Кто-нибудь знал бы об этом. Кто…

Крик раздался снова, на этот раз прямо под Зифером, и скаут судорожно вцепился в трубу, чуть не свалившись вниз. Отдышавшись, он осторожно выглянул.

Одна из камер была прямо внизу. Силовое поле негромко и сердито гудело. А изнутри что-то царапалось. Слишком судорожно, слишком неритмично, чтобы можно было счесть этот скрежет механическим.

Один из Чернокрылых, прохаживающихся по залу, подошел ближе и, набрав длинный код на настенной панели, отключил силовое поле. В камере зацарапались активнее. Послышался утробный, но жалобный писк, словно внизу копошился огромный птенец. 

Чернокрылый подошел ближе к решетке и что-то тихо, почти ласково заговорил. Писк превратился в глухой скрип, но царапанье не прекратилось. Чернокрылый отошел прочь, куда-то в угол. Зифер услышал, как пищит кодовая панель, как щелкают замки и шипит спускаемый воздух. Затем Чернокрылый вернулся ― в руках у него обнаружилась миска с чем-то, похожим на мелко нарубленное мясо. Зиферу показалось, что так оно и было ― примерно из таких же мисок кормили воронов в башне наверху.

Что бы ни сидело в камере, оно явно было голодно ― когда Чернокрылый подошел ближе, из камеры высунулись руки.

Зифер ощутил в горле комок и сглотнул, чувствуя привкус собственной желчи.

Это были человеческие руки. Судя по размерам, это были руки космического десантника.

Когда-то были.

Скрюченные, удлинившиеся пальцы, покрытые черной трухой, шарили в воздухе, пытаясь дотянуться до миски. Кожа ссохлась, словно черная чешуя вытягивала из нее всю воду по мере роста. Кое-где чешуйки уже лопнули, выпуская наружу черные пеньки, где-то еще только дозревали, становясь похожими на пузыри. Длинные желтые ногти, обломанные, обкусанные, царапали пол и решетку. Чернокрылый поднес миску побольше, и руки принялись хватать еду и утаскивать за решетку. Писк смолк, сменившись хрустом и скрежетом.

Пока существо загребало еду, Зифер сумел рассмотреть эти руки как следует. Они то и дело потирали одна другую, почесывались, стряхивали черную шелуху, и тогда черные пеньки превращались во что-то черное и блестящее, не то шерсть, не то перья, не то длинные черные чешуйки. А на запястьях и на предплечьях виднелись расчесанные нарывы ― там, где обычно располагались разъемы от силовой брони.

Зифер с трудом подавил накатившую тошноту. Перед глазами поплыло, а по спине пополз липкий пот.

Это был космический десантник. Трон и Терра, когда-то это был космический десантник!

Уже достаточно взрослый, прошедший все преобразования, и понимающий, что с ним происходит, до самого конца…

Зифер сглотнул, загоняя обратно подкатившую к горлу желчь, с трудом дождался, пока процесс кормления закончится, и, когда Чернокрылый снова подключил силовое поле и ушел прочь, скаут пополз прочь.

Нужно поскорее убираться отсюда…

Пыль липла к вспотевшим ладоням, руки и ноги тряслись, перед глазами то и дело темнело, и Зиферу несколько раз показалось, что он сейчас рухнет вниз. Обратный путь показался ему бесконечно долгим.

Он не помнил, как добрался обратно до благословленного сумрака, не помнил, как вернулся в коридор, не помнил, каким шестым чувством отыскал, почти наощупь, стену, где был воздухоотвод, и судорожно, как червяк, пополз по трубам вверх. Иногда ему казалось, что чуть трубы дрожат под его пальцами. Иногда ему казалось, что сзади в трубе что-то шуршит, карабкается, пищит и скрежещет. Он сжимал зубы и полз наверх, преодолевая дурноту.

А потом выбрался где-то на нижних этажах, где-то на промежуточной разгрузочной площадке у лифтов, и, кажется, его все-таки стошнило. Зифер забился за ящики, сжался в комок и долго, беззвучно рыдал, давясь собственными слезами.

Наконец, все кончилось. И желчь в опустевшем желудке, и слезы, и силы. Зифер выбрался из своего укрытия и, пошатываясь, побрел обратно, к лифтам. Пока он возвращался по коридорам в жилой сектор, ему было совершенно все равно, увидит его кто-то или нет. И только уже в коридорах, ведущих к кельям, он запоздало спохватился и завернул в уборную на этаже, с фырканьем умылся над раковиной и постарался отряхнуть штаны от пыли.

Товарищи не спали, дожидаясь его. И, когда он вернулся, общая келья встретила его выжидательным молчанием. Зифер добрел до койки, рухнул, не раздеваясь и замотался покрывалось до самых ушей, отворачиваясь к стене.

― Ну?.. ― первым не выдержал Векк. Остальные закопошились, заоборачивались ― Зифер затылком чувствовал на себе любопытные взгляды.

― Нет там никаких монстров, ― буркнул он. ― Пыль и ящики. И больше ничего. Байки это все. ― повторил он как можно тверже. Чем тверже звучал его голос, тем больше он сам верил в эти слова. ― И никаких монстров там нет.

Ответом ему стало разочарованное сопение, смешки, кто-то что-то негромко сказал Векку, и тот так же тихо огрызнулся.

От их голосов становилось спокойнее.

Но в ту Ночь Скорби Зифер так и не заснул.

― Брат?..

Зид вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Видимо, анестезия и правда была хорошая, и он даже задремал. Мокрые водоросли в голове еще не превратились обратно в мозги, но уже просохли достаточно, чтобы вернулась способность мыслить. Противная слабость отступила, а дрожь улеглась.

Зид поднял глаза и столкнулся взглядом с братом Аурио ― тот стоял у его койки, держа в руках инфо-планшет.

― Как самочувствие? ― спросил апотекарий.

― Как будто меня только что стая орков в пушку запихала, выстрелила и в Титан попала, ― честно ответил Зид.

Апотекарий усмехнулся уголком рта, что-то отмечая на планшете.

― Мы закончили обрабатывать результаты обследований, ― сообщил он, ― предположение о сбое в физических процессах не подтвердилось.

Зид ощутил, как внутри что-то оборвалось и стало так легко, что ему даже показалось, что он сейчас приподнимется над койкой, как в невесомости, и начнет болтаться по всей палате.

― Судя по всему, дали о себе знать последствия старой травмы. У тебя в личном деле отмечено тяжелое черепно-мозговое повреждение.

― Ага. Орочья граната. Не разминулись на поле боя. Пару раз она о себе потом напоминала, но последний приступ был достаточно давно.

― Почему не стали проводить аугментацию? ― поинтересовался Аурио, пролистывая данные.

― Старший апотекарий сказал, что я и так красивый.

― Что ж, ― Аурио кивнул и убрал планшет в напоясное крепление, ― так как необходимости в сложных операциях нет, а травмы ― это моя специализация, то брат Га’рен’хетш передал тебя в мое распоряжение. Впрочем, лично я считаю, что тебе просто нужно как следует отдохнуть, ― добавил он, едва заметно улыбаясь, ― быть лучшим ― это всегда очень утомительно. Через пару циклов мы тебя отсюда выпустим. Действие лекарств закончится через час, и тебе принесут поесть. Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

― Один. Ко мне посетителей пускать будут?

― Учитывая невысокую тяжесть твоего диагноза и краткосрочность пребывания в апотекарионе, брат Га’рен’хетш не видит в этом нужды, но… ― Аурио оглянулся на дверь и Зиду показалось, что на лице апотекария проскользнуло что-то вроде смущения, ― … учитывая, как хороши Имперские Кулаки в вопросах осады и штурма, полагаю, одного посетителя целесообразнее будет пропустить.

― Я тоже так думаю, ― Зид хмыкнул, и Аурио со вздохом покачал головой.

― Если это все, то я оставлю тебя, ― сказал он, и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, скрылся за дверью палаты.

Устроившись на подушке поудобнее, Зид прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

_Учитывая нестабильность геносемени Гвардии Ворона…_

В этот раз Император был к нему милостив. В этот раз ему хватило удачи.

Быть лучшим утомительно.

Но удача предпочитает лучших.


End file.
